


April is for Egg Dipping

by Tommyboy



Category: Top Gear (UK) RPF
Genre: Community: gen_drabble, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-23
Updated: 2011-05-23
Packaged: 2017-10-19 17:20:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/203277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tommyboy/pseuds/Tommyboy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for Livejournal Gen_drabble<br/>Disclaimer: This is just fiction; this has nothing remotely in showing the real lives of the presenter of the show Top Gear.  Any Real Person Fiction is purely fictional and will be regarded as such.</p>
            </blockquote>





	April is for Egg Dipping

James had the kitchen ready. It was time to dye Easter eggs. He would be seeing his nieces and nephews and he wanted to do something special. Making sure he had his supplies ready, coloring, vinegar, and room temperature eggs. He had his dunking wands, wax crayon and glitter to make them all special for them.

Taking his time, he made multi-colored eggs, solid colored eggs, and crazy designed eggs.

He had to admit he was a kid at heart, at times likes this, he was happy he could still find that inner kid in him to enjoy such things.


End file.
